


Buy 1 Free 1

by spasticsamurai



Series: Ficcles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Slash, probably sweeter than Gabriel can handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticsamurai/pseuds/spasticsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Buy 1 Free 1 Day at the cafe, and Castiel has an extra drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy 1 Free 1

“And what would your second order be, sir?” the barista cheerfully asks.

“Uhm, second order?” Castiel frowns in confusion. “I only want an Americano.”

“Yes, sir. But it’s Buy 1 Free 1 Day, so you get a second order for free,” the barista says.

“But, I don’t need a second cup, uhm,” Castiel takes a quick glance at her name tag “Jo.”

Jo looks at him with an apologetic smile. “Yeah, but it’s company policy for us to give you a free drink. Maybe you know someone who could use a little pick-me-up?”

Immediately, a face comes to Castiel’s mind. On his way in, he had caught sight of a younger man sitting on the carpeted area of the café, upper body flopped onto a low coffee table strewn with papers and open books. And, while he was waiting in line, he had seen that young man softly bang his head repeatedly on one of the book, as if he could hammer the knowledge through his skull into his brain.

“Perhaps, a hot chocolate?” Castiel ventures unsurely, looking over to the table where the young man was. Jo smiled brightly when she caught where he glanced over to.

“Hot chocolate, coming right up! What name should I put on the drinks?”

“Castiel will do.”

“Be right back with you,” Jo calls out cheerfully as she busies herself with the drink preparation.

Castiel sneaks another peek at the young man. Dirty blonde hair, with sharp features. A slight stubble befitting a stressed out student. Hazel (or was it green?) eyes that reflected the muted sunlight coming in from the large windows. Full lips pursed in concentration.

“One Americano and one hot chocolate, for Castiel,” Jo’s cheerful voice jerked Castiel out of his reverie.

When Castiel looked back at her, she had a wide grin and a twinkle in her eyes. “I added marshmallows to the chocolate,” she whispers conspiratorially.

“Thank you, Jo,” Castiel returns her smile. He drops off an extra few dollars into the tip jar.

***

“ _I am so dead_ ,” Dean thinks. There is no way he’s going to be able to pass Professor Crowley’s course. He is an Engineering student, dammit! What would he even do with knowledge on Religion, Theology and Culture?

He’s about to go head to head (literally) with the reading material again when there a quite thunk to his right. A steaming mug of hot chocolate piled high with mini marshmallows (his secret indulgence, which only Jo knows) greets his bleary eyes. Dean’s eyes continues to track the hand holding the mug, to a muscular arm, to a _whoa_ hello blue eyes.

“You look like you could use some chocolate,” says Blue Eyes, and _whoa_ hello deep voice. Blue Eyes gives him a tentative smile.

A few moments pass with Dean getting lost in Blue Eyes’s stare. Another smile and Blue Eyes straightens up to leave.

“I’m going to fail this course,” Dean blurts out. Blue Eyes tilts his head in confusion, and _yeah way to go Dean_.

“I mean, thank you. I really needed this,” Dean stammers, taking a big gulp of hot chocolate to hide his embarrassment.

Blue Eyes takes a step closer, peering at the assortment of papers. “What course are you taking?”

“Prof Crowley’s RT&C,” Dean grimaces.

“Oh, I took that course last year.” Blue Eyes hesitates a moment. “Would you like me to-“

“Yes!” Dean nods enthusiastically. “For the love of all the gods I need to study, yes.”

Blue Eyes smiles, taking a seat on the floor next to Dean.

“Where shall we begin?”

“I’m Dean.”

“Hello, Dean. I am Castiel.”


End file.
